


It's not like you can hear me from earth.

by kitsunes_curse



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Botany, F/M, Gore, Hanahaki Disease, Mild Gore, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunes_curse/pseuds/kitsunes_curse
Summary: You never had a chance to tell him how you feel.Ending one has been written expect two more to come.





	1. Chapter 1

What did you just cough up... Its been a few days since you got home from that hell hole of a planet and had to leave your friend behind. During your time on alternia you had gained feelings for him. At first it was puppy love but with each passing day you felt closer to him and you're not sure why he loved that sleazeball Dammek. Alien romance really isn't your strong suit but by the planets definition he was awful to Xefros. When you had to leave of course the two of you cried like babies and he even gave you an Grubbles album with a photo of the two of you inside...You only wanted to cry more and that's when the two of you made a promise. If there's a way he would come to earth to see you again...You agreed before hugging him. That's when you felt a tightness in your chest. At first it was barely noticeable but...Once you stepped into the portal and returned to earth it got so much worse. The tightness was painful. It hurts when you breathe and you're not even sure whats causing it, you couldn't even dance, walk Tesseract or move around in general. It would just cause more pain... It only gets worse if you think about him.

 

You miss him.

 

You're not really sure what you were looking at...It looked like a pile of purple mush and blood... You start to inspect it taking the tweezers out from your old vet kit and picked up the pile. It looked like one of those weird purple flowers that grew out of those trees back on alternia. He really did like those flowers and you would usually pick some for him since it made him smile... Oh that cute little smile he would put on... But why and how did you just cough one up... You start to cough more causing more and more bloody petals and flowers to escape your gaping mouth. It hurt so much... but you cant help but think about him. The pain only got worse from there. If he was here he would try to help you or calm you down... But he's not here and he might never see you again. You can't tell him how you feel anymore or have him comfort you. It was just you. You cry a bit as you cough up the bloody flowers and petals before curling up on the floor of your room.

 

You never got to say I love you.


	2. Ending 1: Funeral flowers

You really don't know how you fixed the portal but you did it ...You finally did it ...After weeks of working night and day you finished it. You cant help but smile as you put the key in and as the machine whirs to life. You really did do something right for once in your life. You step into the portal with a smile making good on your promise to visit her. Its only been a few weeks and you're so excited to visit your best friend and maybe find Dammek if you're lucky enough to find him. Who knows. Either way it goes you were just so excited now that you couldn't think straight. 

When you arrived at the attic you practically bounce on your heels as you approach the attic door and open it. You were met with a repulsive scent that smelled like a mix of rotting flesh (Something you have gotten used to being an arena stickball player) and...flowers? You cant put your finger on it but the scent was extremely familiar. You start to descend the steps avoiding all of the old toys... It was eerily quiet and the all too familiar scent grows stronger... "Joey...? Where are you...? You start to wander the halls until you came to the room. A room where the scent originated from... Joeys room... Oh god no.

You start to open the door as you were met with the revolting scent... And then you noticed her laying on the floor.

Dead.

She had bloody thorned purple flowers growing all over her body and in her mouth, blood caked around her lips and hands and a single bloodied flower cupped in her hands, and what was left of her eyes wide in sorrow. 

You stare at the sight...your best friend...was dead. With those purple flowers in her mouth... Growing and festering in there until she choked to death on the petals, leaves, thorns and her own blood... You shut the door before dropping to your knees and crying. You cried like a wriggler trying to process what happened to her... Until it hit you like a sack of bricks. She loved you... in a matespirit way... not in a friend way... but she never confessed. Upon realizing this you cried even more.

Why her of all people... Why did death have to take her...


	3. Ending 2: Forget me not

"Jojo you doin ok? You've been coughing a lot... mind if i come in?" Shes been like this ever since she came home and you're not sure what caused this... "N-no i think im ok...could you get me some medicine though...?" You huff a bit as you go into the kitchen to get some medicine for her... poor girls still coughing and heaving but for some odd reason she wouldn't let you in. In fact she hasn't let anyone in. Not even Jude or Tesseract. As you take the medicine out you hear the coughing finally stop but in its place you can hear choking and dry heaving before a loud thud can be heard. "Joey?" You take the medicine before rushing up the stairs nearly tripping over some old toys. You didnt care. You sprint towards the door and bang on it. "Joey! Joey sweetie please open up!" No answer. You try to open the door but it was locked shut. Shit. You start to ram into the door hoping that it would break open. After a few hits the door swings open. 

She was there struggling to breathe as thorned purple flowers grew out of her mouth.

You immediately jump into action and try to stabilize her but it was hard to when youre panicking. You take out your phone before dialing 911. You inform them of the situation and how your ward is choking on flowers that were growing out of her mouth. The operator tells you to stay calm and try to keep her stable until the ambulance arrives. You were panicking even when the ambulance finally arrives and as the paramedics put her in the ambulance. You decide to take Jude with you to the hospital seeing as how you wouldn't want a kid in a house with 911 blocked. So you drive to the hospital with an all too scared Jude in the backseat. Once you arrive you ask for the room Joey was in nearly out of breath. The attendant tells you the room before informing you that shes about to go into surgery and that they would call you in once she was out. You nod before entering the waiting section hoping for the best.

"Huh...? What happened..." You slowly start to wake up in a hospital bed...Your voice was hoarse and your throat felt awful. You notice a doctor walking into the room. "You're Joey Harley right?" "Claire. Not Harley." It hurt when you spoke and he seemed to notice. "Please don't strain yourself... now the flower removal should be over but were going to keep you here for a few days as to keep an eye on you." You nod in agreement. "We don't want those flowers growing back."

A few days later you were released but during the days you were held in the hospital you couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

The day you came home you found a photo of you with a strange grey skinned kid laying on your bed. 

 

Who was he again...?


End file.
